


Naked Friends

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 德拉科这辈子最倒霉的事就是在幼儿园认识了哈利·波特，而他做过的最愚蠢的决定就是在幼儿园里选择和哈利·波特成为了朋友。好吧，虽然不是传统意义上的“好、朋、友”——但是这也不应该是波特把腿伸到他腿中间的理由——靠，波特到底想对他做什么？！回答：就是想睡你啊！





	1. 更衣室事件

__

  
We are not FRIENDS.

We are just NAKED FRIENDS.

 

-

八卦消息就像生物课上见到过的阿米巴虫，不但有很多脚，还会变形。昨天，高中部最大的八卦新闻还是哈利·波特和全年级最漂亮的女孩（之一）约会 **上了一垒** ，今天的头条就变成了哈利·波特勇猛完成 **本垒打** ，一晚六次成功告别处男生涯。德拉科·马尔福听到这个的时候正站在男更衣室门口，身上的运动衫因为刚刚上完体育课而吸满汗水，粘糊糊地贴着他的背，这让他感到焦躁不安。而男更衣室人声鼎沸，一群男生正围着波特打转，而那家伙脸上挂着不知道是害羞还是得意的表情，非常让人生气，非常欠揍，德拉科觉得自己就应该过去狠狠扇他一耳光让他把咧着的嘴合上——

_是真的吗？那妞儿感觉怎么样？你从那本杂志上学到的姿势有没有用到？老天爷，你竟然就这么背叛我们了！Fuck You！Fuck我们这些可怜的处男！Fuck Senior High School！_

德拉科阴沉着脸咳嗽了两声，男生们转头看见他，纷纷作鸟兽散。德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特碰上的话一般会引起吵架，吵架一般会引起打架，打架会招来傻逼纪律督导委员会的人，傻逼纪律督导委员会会给他们的档案上记过（除了马尔福的档案上，因为马尔福的爸爸是校董）——所以，虽然人人都乐意观看别人斗殴，但是观看马尔福和波特斗殴的结果太惨重了，于是大家自动告退，顺带关上了男更衣室门，好留这对对头自己解决问题。

德拉科盯着最后一个冲波特挤眉弄眼的蠢货合上了更衣室的门，然后他走向了自己的储物柜，波特就坐在他对面的一溜儿长椅上，表情还是很欠揍、很让人生气、很让人想揍他一拳——但德拉科忍住了这个冲动，因为此时此刻波特赤裸着上身，白色的胸脯和深红色的乳头都坦荡荡落到他眼睛里，德拉科觉得自己无处下手。他还注意到波特的屁股上裹着一条过紧的深绿色运动短裤，那玩意很让人看着不舒服，尤其是当德拉科看到化纤布料紧紧绷在波特的裤裆上鼓出一团时。 

他抿着嘴朝波特翻了一个白眼，而波特悠然自得地晃荡着两条细细瘦瘦的白麻杆儿腿坐在那儿，好像刚刚的八卦男主角不是他一样。马尔福对着那两条麻杆儿又翻了一个白眼，非常不舒服地感觉到波特正支着个脑袋观察他，就如同他也是一只显微镜下的阿米巴虫。

德拉科把注意力放到储物柜上去，他“砰”地踢上那扇傻逼的黄色塑料门，弹簧锁应声弹开。

**_“别盯着我看，波特。操。”_ **

于是波特的目光从他身上挪开了，他感觉得到。德拉科蹲下去，恶狠狠地在柜门后把身上黏糊糊的运动衫摘下来，然后塞进了储物柜。他在储物柜里翻动，寻找上体育课前放进去的干净衬衣，却发现那东西失踪了。他站起来，无可奈何地、不情不愿地走到了波特面前。

“把我的衣服还给我。”德拉科别着脸说。

 

这所高中里所有人都知道德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特是死对头，他们一见面多半就要吵架，吵架多半就要打架。但是只有极少数的人知道他们是朋友——非常古怪的朋友，且他们的古怪友谊起始于幼儿园。准确地说，起始于幼儿园里一心想和哈利·波特交朋友的德拉科·马尔福。

真是让人不堪回首的往事啊，德拉科痛苦地想。

他们的友谊古怪之处首先在于，即使他们已经互相认识了这么多年，彼此还是看对方相当不顺眼：德拉科讨厌波特愚蠢自大随时随地热血上头逞英雄，而波特讨厌德拉科傲慢胆小做作又事儿精。他们对对方的这些毛病相当不能容忍——即使看在他们是“朋友”的份上。

他们的友谊古怪之处其二：从他们在幼儿园决定成为朋友的一瞬间，他们似乎也同时不约而同地决定了要在所有人面前表现出对对方的强烈憎恶，就好像他们不是朋友那样。这种古怪的默契友谊一直维持到了现在，而当四下无人时，他们一般会对对方客气一点。总之，这段友谊的开始与过程都非常古怪，非常莫名其妙，非常让人不明所以，就好像关于波特的花边八卦一样。

德拉科在心里哀叹，他为什么又一次想到了关于波特的八卦？

波特慢吞吞地从椅子上站起来，又慢吞吞地从德拉科身边挤过去。操。更衣间有那么多条路可走，波特偏偏要招惹他，偏偏要从他和一堆塑料柜子的狭窄间隙中挤过去。波特的腿从他腿边挤过去，手臂滑过他的手臂挪过去，然后波特停下来了，一条大腿停留在他的两腿中间，半边身子紧紧挨着他，脱光光的上身贴在他同样脱光光的上身上。

日。

波特开始踮脚尖去够上面那只储物柜的门，他们的皮肤相互磨蹭，德拉科甚至怀疑自己感觉到了波特的乳头，那玩意像两只软软的小石子一样从他皮肤上滑过。波特实在是太过分了——德拉科迅速地从波特身下挪开。

“你到底想干吗？”他没好气地问道。

“给你拿衣服。”波特好像很惊讶他竟然会问出这么弱智的问题。他从储物柜里拿出一条绿色的T恤，扔到了德拉科身上，“给你。”

德拉科皱眉看着那件皱皱巴巴、明显又瘦又短的T恤：“这是你的衣服。”

“对。”波特又坐下来了，他现在懒洋洋地靠在储物柜门上，两条腿耷拉着。“我要借你的衬衣用用。”

“你要干什么？”

“我下午要去约会，穿我的T恤去不太合适。”

波特突然绽放出一个可恨的快乐笑容。他对德拉科眨了眨眼，那眼神像在说“八卦里说的都是真的”，又像在说“傻逼老子已经脱处了你呢”。德拉科使劲眨了眨眼睛。他的胃在烧。操。操他妈的波特这个大蠢货脱处很了不起吗不就是一个女朋友吗——不，不不不不不。这不关他的事。无论是作为朋友、同学、还是作为……任何别的什么人，波特脱处和交女朋友都和他没什么关系。德拉科把那件皱皱巴巴绿T恤扔给了波特，然后他走回自己的储物柜面前，咬牙切齿地把那件刚刚扔下来的运动衫捏出来，又慢吞吞地重新套在了自己身上。

他宁愿现在有个恐怖分子冲进更衣间拿出手枪射杀他，死了都比重新穿上汗乎乎的衣服强多了。德拉科屏着呼吸，避免低头闻到身上的味道。现在，他要赶紧憋着气赶回家，好好地洗个澡，然后换干净衣服。谁都别想拦着他。

波特拦住了他。

德拉科的胃烧得更厉害了——而波特看起来对德拉科熊熊燃烧的怒火毫无察觉，他堵在更衣室门口，对德拉科眨着眼：

“你知道我在和秋·张约会吗？”

德拉科忘记要屏住呼吸。（然后他猛地吸了一口充满汗味儿的空气，呕。）

八卦是真的。他想。波特在和全年级最好看的女生（之一）在约会。

“大概知道。”他干巴巴地回答。

波特又露出了神秘莫测的、令人厌恶的愚蠢微笑：“你大概还没有和女生约会过吧，马——尔——福？”

“这没什么好值得炫耀的。”德拉科发现自己很难保持心平气和，他想发火，波特为什么会这么讨人厌？

“这所高中里的妞儿没一个够劲儿的，”他虚伪地盯着波特脸上的一颗小小雀斑说，“我才不会和这所学校里任何一个妞儿约会——跟别提和她们搞点什么。”接着他把眼神挪到波特的脖子上，试图露出一个看起来够有深意、够痞里痞气的笑容：“注意点，当心你的小身板儿吃不消。”

然后德拉科再次去尝试越过波特的封锁去打开更衣室的门。这一次他顺利地打开了，就在他提腿要离开这个操蛋的更衣间时，波特突然再次把腿伸到了他的腿中间拦住了他。

他真的希望波特下次能换一种方式他妈的拦截他。现在，波特的腿又一次抵在了他裤||裆下，操。他们又不是幼稚园的小孩了！为什么波特还不懂得要保持肢体距离？

“你对所有的女孩都看不上眼？”

“对。快他妈让开。”

“喔。”波特舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖停留在两片唇瓣中央，露出一点红。德拉科感觉到一种异样的难受。波特的腿好像突然变成了一个电加热器，或者是熨斗什么的玩意儿，正在他裤子下面腾腾地散发热量。

“那你的意思是不是说，你可能喜欢 **男的** ？”

德拉科瞠目结舌。他在脑子里一个词一个词地重复了一遍这句话，确认波特是在说英语而不是什么狗屁外星语言，确认 **“男的”** 这个词就是指 **“男的”** 而不是什么别的黑话——然后他感到一阵深深的被羞辱感。波特真的很过分，他绝对不会容忍波特这一次的过分玩笑了。他得让这不知廉耻的家伙明白什么是底线才可以。

他深深地吸了一口气——他掐住了波特的脖子。

操。为什么波特不能穿件衣服？这样他就可以揪领子了。现在波特脖子上的动脉血管在他手下砰砰跳，德拉科觉得手很麻，很痒，而波特笑嘻嘻地看着他，好像十分笃定德拉科不敢对他做出什么暴行来。

“你可以试试嘛。”波特又突然说。

“我才不会试这种恶心的事！”

波特眯起了眼睛。

在德拉科能反应过来之前，波特猛地挣开了他的钳制，然后跳起来亲了德拉科的脸一下。操。真的是“亲”了一下，德拉科感觉到有口水黏糊糊地留在了他嘴角边。

“你现在已经做过恶心的事了。你是罪人，德拉科。”

 

他听到波特爆发出一阵大笑。那笑声震耳欲聋，在他耳朵里久久挥散不去。当他想到要辩解和骂人的时候他发现波特已经消失得无影无踪。 日。德拉科颇为悲伤地想，果然，他在幼儿园里决定和波特做古怪朋友是他这辈子做过最愚蠢的决定。他重新用手擦了擦脸上波特留下的口水，觉得必须得去洗洗手。他拖沓着步子、丧气地走到洗手间，站在洗手台前，手伸向水龙头——

**然后他鬼使神差般的把手举了起来放到了嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔那只黏糊糊的手指。**

 


	2. 上课的时候波特把脸贴在他的老二上

-

讲义上sin函数和cos函数图像亲密无间地交缠在一起，就好像德拉科前排的波特和他的操||蛋女朋友一样。德拉科努力去越过那两个人黏黏糊糊的背影朝黑板看过去，让自己的注意力集中在弗立维的粉笔上而不是波特和他女朋友紧紧贴在一起的嘴上。操，那女孩看起来在啃波特的脸。他们看起来像两只缠绕在一起 **交||配的鳗鱼** 。德拉科哀叹了一声，发现自己很难控制自己不去想上周的更衣室事件。

他当然知道更衣室事件并不意味着什么——哪怕波特糊了他一脸口水。他们仍是朋友，friend，虽然是怪里怪气的那种朋友，但那也算朋友。 **朋友的定义是：保持联络，适当帮助，不干涉他人感情生活（包括性||生活）。** 所以波特交女朋友的时候，他应该 **保持冷静，礼貌性祝福，加之适当调侃。** 反正不应该像现在这样——他盯着课堂小测卷子上的数字，双眼冒火，对波特的怒气让他头昏目眩、失去计算能力。

**操|你妈波特交女朋友很了不起吗一定要在数学课上卿卿我我吗？**

波特好像听到了他的腹诽，因为当德拉科抬起头看黑板抄作业内容时，那家伙转过了头，对他咧嘴一笑。德拉科瞪了回去。波特又露出了一个令人火大的 **“我知道你在想什么”** 的表情。这真是太糟糕了，德拉科把头埋进数学课本里，波特绝对不可以知道他现在在想什么，因为那很丢人，很差劲，很没有friend气质——他现在想把波特的漂亮傻逼女朋友踢出教室，然后揪着波特的头发把他拽到他座位旁边，告诉他如果他荷尔蒙实在过剩可以来啃他的脸（作为朋友德拉科认为自己应该有适当 **牺牲自我** 的觉悟），而不是啃一个傻逼漂亮妞儿的脸。这就是他现在想做的，但他绝对不可以这么做。

操。他真的讨厌高中，讨厌青春期讨厌长大讨厌该死的学校规章制度。如果现在他和波特还是幼儿园的小朋友就好了，波特就没有办法和女小朋友亲来亲去，他也可以光明正大地去拉波特的手，把他从讨厌的小朋友堆里拉出来，拉到他自己的游戏室去，让波特为 **乐高积木PS4任天堂变形金刚** 所迷，然后只和他一起玩。但现在这些他曾经拥有的、赖以维系波特对他友好的魔法都失去了魔力。波特现在和他一样变成了一个青春期男孩，个子猛长，精力旺盛，不需要乐高任天堂和汽车人，而需要恋爱自|慰和上床。

为什么人要变成需求这么复杂的生物啊？德拉科对进化论产生了一种出奇的愤怒。

万幸的是，在德拉科用笔戳烂面前的数学卷子前，下课铃声响了。还没等弗利维尖叫着说完“下周一定要交作业”，男孩女孩们已经背着书包迅速离开了数学教室。当然，波特和秋·张还粘在一起，像两人三足的怪物一样摇摇摆摆地走出了教室、走在德拉科面前。

“那我下了物理课去找你。”秋·张甜蜜地对波特说。

“今天不可以。”波特也甜蜜地对他女朋友说，“明天怎么样？”

“上课要迟到了。”德拉科站在一边，冷冰冰地提醒波特，感觉自己像一个可悲的灯泡，一根没用的电线杆。操，谁可以帮帮忙行行好，在他身上贴一个 **“请大家忽略我，我只是个配角”** 的通知单啊？

“那明天见。”秋·张对她的男朋友飞了一个吻，然后她轻飘飘地走了，走路方式很像一只翩然欲飞的天鹅。德拉科盯着那道背影，直到它消失在走廊尽头。波特朝他走过来：

“你为什么还不走？不是上课要迟到了吗？你盯着 **我、的、女、朋、友** 看什么啊？”

“操你妈。”德拉科阴沉沉地回答他。然后他们一起往物理教室走，波特看起来心情无比愉快，一直在和德拉科扯淡着关于愚蠢数学课、女朋友和足球队的事。德拉科间歇性地用“嗯”和“哦”来回复他，直到他们走进了物理教室，在最后一排的角落坐下来。

“你看起来很不高兴。”波特盯着他的脸，做出了这个推断。

“你的观察能力非常敏锐嘛。”德拉科挖苦他。

 

米勒娃老师走进了教室。她比弗利维严厉得多，所以诺大的教室迅速安静下来。她站在讲台上，先是扫视了一圈整个儿教室，然后她清了清嗓子：“放下你们的手机，平板，或者是任何电子设备。拿出笔，纸，和课本，动作快点。”

德拉科低下头去翻书包，而波特坐在那儿，支着脑袋，手里转着一根傻逼圆珠笔。啪嗒，德拉科把笔记本放到桌子上是那支笔掉了，咕噜噜滚到德拉科的脚边。

“操。”波特嘟哝，他弯下身子，去够那支笔。

那支笔没滚那么远，波特的手臂也不应该那么短，但是波特整个人趴在德拉科的大腿上，脸放在德拉科大腿间，胳膊跨过德拉科的腿在地上摸索。操，波特为什么非要这么去捡笔？德拉科很想让他起开，他宁可自己弯下腰去帮波特捡那支傻逼圆珠笔。现在，波特正在他胯||间呼吸，鼻子呼出的水汽透过他薄薄的制服外裤贴到他腿部皮肤上。波特的脑袋在他腿中间转来转去，找那支该死的笔，德拉科感觉这样实在是太不合适了——他不知道波特到底有没有意识到，他的右脸都快要贴住德拉科的老二了。

德拉科感觉到颤栗。 **波特的脸要贴住他的老二了——** 这时波特终于捡到了他那只该死的笔。他抬起胳膊把那支笔放到桌子上，但脸还紧紧贴着德拉科的大腿。他偏过头，盯着德拉科：“你最近看起来都挺不高兴的。”

“如果你能把你的大头从我腿上挪开的话，”德拉科干巴巴地说，“我现在会高兴的。快点起来，米勒娃要点名了。”

“喔。”波特答应着，但他并没有动。

“你在因为我有 **女朋友** 而不高兴吗？“

德拉科长大了嘴巴（但他迅速地合上了，因为他意识到从波特的角度看过来他张大嘴巴的样子一定非常傻） ：“当然不是！你怎么会这么以为？”

“真的不是吗？”

“真的不是！现在你赶紧从我腿上挪开！你的脏头发要把我的裤子弄脏了！”

“嘘，小声点！”波特掐了一把他的腰，灾难就是在这一刻毫无预兆地降临的：德拉科感觉到脊柱骨上一阵酥麻，然后他的那玩意硬了，在波特眼皮底下、 **那玩意硬了。** 它像某种受到召唤的动物，在他的制服裤下方涨起来，挺立，撑起他的裤头。德拉科呆呆地看着那儿，波特也同样呆呆地看着那儿。波特的头还贴在德拉科的大腿上——这样看起来，德拉科的老|二简直就是直挺挺地硬在了波特鼻子下方。

“哇哦。”波特小声说。

德拉科真的希望现在有恐怖分子冲进学校拿出枪对他扫射（他最近希望这事儿发生的心情太迫切了）——拜托了，火灾地震全市大停电，请外星人把他从这儿劫持走吧——什么都比现在好。波特盯着被他的老二撑起来的小帐|篷，表情非常奇特。

“从我腿上挪开——快点！不然我就真、的、生、气、了——操！”

**波特伸出手摸了摸那儿。** 德拉科倒吸了一口冷气，那玩意被这刺激搞得更硬了，像快要捅破薄薄的制服裤子似的。

**“很有活力嘛，德拉科。”**

波特意有所指地对他说。

这时米勒娃老师的声音响起来了，他们都吓了一跳：

“哈利·波特，哈利·波特到了吗？”

波特迅速地坐起来，举起左手，右手却放到了德拉科的老|二上。操。

“到，老师。”

“你是从地底下长出来的吗？”米勒娃老师严厉地问。

波特不慌不忙地回答：“我刚刚弯下腰去捡笔了——我的笔掉到了我同桌旁边。”

不不不不不不不是这样的——德拉科感觉自己要疯了。波特才不是仅仅捡笔呢！波特简直是流氓混蛋——他低下头，用手捂住了自己的脸，咬住了手腕内侧。波特一边回答着老师的问话，一边在他那儿摸来摸去，操。米勒娃继续点名，他听到了他自己的名字。他想抬头，但他感觉到他嘴边黏|糊|糊的。最后德拉科用衣袖擦了擦嘴，然后举起了手。

“对不起，老师——”

波特揉了揉那地方，德拉科的心脏一时间差点蹦出嗓子眼来。

“——我、我身体不是很舒服。”他接着把后半句话补完。

米勒娃老师怀疑地瞪了他一眼，但是谢天谢地，她没有追究下去，她开始接着点名了。德拉科长出了一口气，趴到了桌子上，咬牙切齿地抓住了正在胡作非为的那只手：

“你到底在干什么？！操，你最近招惹我够多了——你到底想——日！”

波特的手开始快速地抚摸那地方， **又揉又按** 。这完完全全不对头。不应该是这样的。他和波特只是从小认识的、关系很奇怪的朋友而已，朋友不应该去摸对方的那地方，绝对不应该——

但朋友也不应该对着朋友硬起来。

德拉科感觉脑子要爆炸掉了。他要阻止波特，必须得阻止波特，如果他还想保留这个朋友的话。到目前为止，事情似乎还可以挽回：两个青春期的男孩，为了玩笑什么都做得出来。现在他真的要阻止波特了，把那只手拿开，然后走出教室去，一个月不要再理波特那家伙——但这时波特突然说话了。

他说：“德拉科，我想和你接吻。”

 

德拉科从座位上跳起来。他跌跌撞撞、仓皇出逃，推开教室后门，一口气跑到了走廊尽头的男洗手间里。

德拉科几乎是把自己摔进一个隔间去的——他大喘着气、后背靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上，用脚踢上了隔间门。他脱下裤子，内裤里他的老二发红发涨，因为波特的揉弄而吐露着透明的液体。操。他闭上眼、迅速地撸动，尽可能避免想到波特的脸。操。

他得高潮。他必须要射出来。 **他要在脑子里干个妞儿而不是幻想波特在给他打飞机。**

他一只手给自己做着，另一只手放到了嘴边，他含吮自己的手指，觉得手指像波特的嘴唇又像波特的老二。波特和秋接吻的时候应该也会是这样——波特和秋做的时候呢？他眼前出现了波特脱掉裤子的样子，波特从后面搂住秋的腰，老二又硬又红。秋张开她的双腿去迎接那玩意儿。

不行。不可以。不可以！德拉科的胸口发痛。不要去摸波特不许去摸他不许和他接吻不许让他把老二放进你里面去！德拉科终于给自己弄射了，浓|稠|液体一股股地喷出来，满手都是白乎乎的那玩意儿。 **我要让波特只和我在一起。** 他垂下头，意识到他真的在自私自利、不可理喻地打着这种念头。一瞬间他仿佛又一次回到了多年前在幼儿园度过的一个下午——波特和大门牙和红毛去玩了，而他被孤零零地留在课后活动室。不可以这样。德拉科抽出纸巾、把手和裤子擦干净。不可以这样。波特只可以和我一起玩， **不可以和别人玩不可以和别人谈恋爱不可以去摸别人的奶|子或者老|二——** 这只是因为他真的有把波特当朋友。他们必须是朋友——如果谁想偷偷从他身边把波特偷走，那么无论是用什么为诱饵，德拉科都要再把波特抢回来——

 

所以，如果波特是因为性而和某个妞儿谈恋爱的话，那么德拉科用性来吸引波特也未尝不可。这和他小时候用PS4、任天堂、乐高积木来吸引波特没有任何区别。 **只是性而已** ——德拉科对自己说。

 

**只是性、而已。**

 

 


	3. 原来他在喜欢波特

-

现在已经是深秋了，但中午天气仍然热得不像话，德拉科坐在更衣室里，赤裸着上身咕嘟嘟地喝水。

德拉科和哈利刚刚踢完一场足球赛：他们各自是两队的前锋，在球场上针锋相对了整整九十分钟。（没加时，谢天谢地。） **每个人都乐意看到马尔福和波特针锋相对。** 操，人们是怎么想的？每当他和波特纠缠在一起抢球，场上的拉拉队女孩们似乎就忘记了她们各自的立场，开始一个劲儿地咯咯傻笑。为什么人们都喜欢看他和波特打来打去？德拉科用毛巾擦了擦脸。只有老天爷知道，他一点儿都不想和波特打架，只想和波特做最普普通通的那种朋友而已——那种大家可以和和气气喝杯啤酒互相抄作业的朋友，或者更进一步，帮对方解决解决生理需求也没有问题——可是全世界好像都想看到他们两个不共戴天似的。刚刚的足球赛他的队以一分之差输给了波特的队，当他走到去更衣室时路上时，至少有十个女生问他要不要去和波特干一架。

操，怎么人们都这么疯狂？

他坐在那儿，太阳从他背后的窗户里照到他背上，这让他感觉到皮肤有火辣辣的灼烧感。有点痛，但又有点舒服，就好像波特在物理课上摸他裤裆时那样——他明明已经硬的发痛了，但波特的毫无章法的乱摸乱揉让他的肾上腺素飚增，大脑坐上云霄飞车一股脑儿往云层冲——痛，但是又痛得很舒服，神经末梢被攥在他人手里摸，不知道什么时候就会被捏到敏感点 ， 那滋味真的爽的要死。德拉科深深地吸了一口气。

**他真想让波特给他做那个。** 他真的真的真的很想，想得肺都在痛了。但是他不能去和波特提出这种要求，因为这不合适，除非波特主动跑过来问他要不要，那就另当别论了。他抬起头，看到波特从外面远远地跑过来，手里抱着足球和水瓶，而秋·张正在他身后冲他喊着什么。德拉科感觉到一阵强烈的嫉妒。他的脑子从他的头颅里飞出去，飞到了秋·张面前，对她张牙舞爪。

别去在意波特的女朋友。德拉科对自己说。

 

波特跑进了更衣室 ，看到德拉科时冲他挑了挑眉。

“你待会有约吗？”德拉科清了清嗓子，问道。

这简直是明知故问。德拉科在心里想，他女朋友在门口等着呢。

“我吗？”波特从储物柜门后面探出头来，“和秋·张去看电影，怎么了？”

BINGO。德拉科觉得背上的痛感传到了胸腔里。他抓着手上的水杯，又喝了一口水——

“没事。”

“喔。”波特又埋头进储物柜里了，他蹲在那儿把球衣脱下来，瘦瘦的洁白后背在德拉科余光里晃来晃去。

德拉科突然觉得坐在这儿很傻，于是他站起来，但他很快觉得站在那儿也很傻。他的存在根本是多余的。他应该赶紧离开更衣室，回家写作业，而不是在这儿给波特和他女朋友当电灯泡。

波特换好了衣服，朝他走过来，德拉科面前的空气好像突然被抽走了。

“嘿。”波特对他说。

“……嗨？”德拉科犹疑地回应。

波特看起来很高兴，他倚在储物柜上，打量着德拉科。

“上次物理课上我和你说的事儿你还记得吗？”他问。

德拉科咬住了舌头，阻止自己发出声音。

波特把他的沉默当成了否认，于是又接着解释：“就是，我说，要和你， **接、接吻** 的那件事。”

波特的脸似乎也可疑地红了。

这是怎么回事？德拉科感觉到脑袋缺氧，波特应该一直胜券在握、一直高高在上、一直在他们的古怪友谊里占据上风，充当那个 **主导者** 。为什么现在波特脸红了？

“嗯。”德拉科含糊不清地喉咙里发出了一声，以表示他并没有忘记这件事。

波特看向了德拉科的眼睛——说真的，对视有点太过分了。没有正常朋友应该和对方眼对着眼互相看，那会让人想死的。但现在德拉科和他的古怪朋友哈利·波特对视，波特看着他，他也看着波特。

他看到波特的眼睛像绿色的水潭，在幽幽地闪动。他脑子里很不愉快地出现了某种画面： **波特躺在床上，而他的绿眼睛湿漉漉的。** 这画面让德拉科挪开了自己的眼神，他没法接着和波特对视下去了，再看下去他会忍不住想要怎么才能让那双眼睛变得湿漉漉、失去焦距。

“我要和秋·张去约会。”他听到波特对他再一次声明。

“所以呢？”德拉科终于开口了。他听到自己的声音有点嘶哑。

波特满不在乎地和他说：“约会要和女孩接吻的，你知道吧？”

德拉科的心脏慢慢沉下来，他开始明白波特所做过的一切是为了什么了——

**操，这就是朋友存在的意义，为了练手，为了增长性经验。**

“所以我猜，也许事先练习练习比较好。”

波特用球鞋踢着更衣室地面上的小方块砖，德拉科盯着他的脚尖，直到脑袋开始发昏。

“你觉得怎么样？”

波特又问。

 

在德拉科想好回答“好”或者“不好”前，他听到自己的后脑勺里嘶嘶作响，神经纤维上的电位变化来的过分剧烈，他的额头开始发烫。在某个瞬间他的大脑终于让出了对他身体的主导权——他扑向了哈利·波特，带着强烈的恨意、几乎想把这家伙攥在手里捏成碎片。他扣着波特的脑袋、将他压在了储物柜上。他看到波特的眼睛瞪圆了—— **操他妈的，这都是他自找的——**

他把波特碍事的眼镜摘下来扔到一边，然后偏过头咬住了波特的嘴唇。

**你不是要练习吗你不是要接吻吗你不是要和那见鬼的妞约会吗？** 德拉科恶狠狠地想，他用力地吸吮波特的嘴唇，手臂紧紧箍住波特瘦瘦的肩膀和腰，出力之大让他的手臂骨头都在隐隐发痛。 **为什么把我当成练习对象为什么肆无忌惮地跑过来为什么做些乱七八糟的事搞得我心神不宁？** 操。波特根本没把我当朋友看待过，德拉科感到难受，而这种难受又催发了他施虐和发泄的欲望。

他凭借愤怒的本能去咬那两片柔软的唇瓣，用力去吮吸那条动来动去的舌头。波特在挣扎，像脱水的鱼，在他手臂中扭动，在躲闪他的嘴唇寻找呼吸的空当。他肯定把波特搞痛了，德拉科感到一种邪恶的满足感。他想让波特更难受，他想去咬波特的脖子去狠狠地掐那家伙的屁股，让波特在他手下哭出声来，哀求他，让他停手。他扳着波特的脸，再一次用力地亲吻了波特，从眼睫的缝隙里他看到波特的眼角带上了泪珠。

他上一秒还在想，他真的做到了，他让波特的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，当波特睁开眼睛时绿眼珠一定会更加好看。下一秒他意识到自己做了点什么，他在对他的朋友—— **施暴** 。这词听起来挺可怕的，但的的确确如此。德拉科猛地放开了波特、向后挪了两步，而波特失去了支撑、重重地磕到储物柜上。

“操！”

波特捂着后脑勺跳了起来。

波特现在龇牙咧嘴、满眼是泪。他嘟嘟哝哝地咒骂着，嘴唇撅着，又红又肿，闪动着口水的亮光，还因为失去了眼镜而视力模糊、眼神茫然。德拉科站在那儿，手臂发颤——

“你能给我找找眼镜吗？劳驾？”波特终于停下咒骂，对德拉科说。

德拉科慌里慌张地点了头。真奇怪，刚刚那种强烈的、让他想撕碎波特的欲望并没有消失，反而在他脑袋里愈演愈烈。他低着头找波特的眼镜，心却在发痒，想去狠狠地抱住波特，去吻波特的嘴唇直到他的唇瓣肿起来， **他想把波特的手放到他的老二上，想按着波特的头让他跪在他腿中间。** 操，他眨了眨眼睛，在更衣室的一排凳子后找到了波特的眼镜——尸体。他小心翼翼地把歪掉一只腿的眼镜捡起来，拿到了波特的面前。

“对、对不起。”德拉科小声说。

波特拿过眼镜，表情十分复杂。他看起来像要发火，但是随即又换上了一副懒洋洋的神色。

“我眼镜坏了，没办法和秋·张去约会了。”

波特说。

“我赔你钱。”德拉科嘟嘟哝哝地低下头。

波特靠他更近了一些。

“除了赔钱以外呢？”

“你还想怎么样？”

波特开始抚摸他自己的嘴唇，德拉科咬牙切齿地看着他。波特用手指摸着自己肿起来的唇珠和嘴角，看起来像个恶魔。

“我觉得你有必要用别的方式补偿我——你破坏了我和我女朋友的约会，”波特说，“我本来可能和秋·张 **做点什么** 的。”

德拉科领悟到了波特暗示的意味。操。波特又在算计他，打着不知道什么鬼主意。

“说明白点。”他低下头，去看更衣室的地板。

波特咂了咂嘴。

“帮我 **解决一下** 。”波特终于明明白白地说，他走过来，按着德拉科的肩膀让他坐在了凳子上，现在德拉科的眼睛正对着波特的裤裆，德拉科明明白白地看到那儿鼓起来了。

**波特是被他吻到勃起的吗？** 德拉科感觉难以置信。

波特伸出手解开了自己的裤子，现在波特的内裤出现在了他眼前，白色的纺织物上湿了一块，德拉科几乎可以看到里面黑乎乎的阴毛和深红色的茎身了。德拉科又一次感觉到了腾腾燃烧起的施虐欲望，他想立刻把波特的内裤剥下来，想去狠狠地抽那家伙的屁股——我真的是变态。德拉科想。

波特不知道什么时候把手放到了德拉科的脑袋后，他向前凑近，把德拉科的脑袋按到了自己内裤上，现在德拉科整张脸贴在波特的老二上，鼻子里是咸腥的体液味道。

“帮我解决这个。”波特凑在德拉科耳朵旁边说，“去楼下卫生间怎么样？”

“你会帮我的吧？”

德拉科被波特的体液味道迷住了。他深深地嗅着那儿，感觉到身上每个毛孔都在快乐地颤抖。他伸出手抓住波特的屁股，捏住那上面有弹性的肌肉。他想咬一口波特的那玩意儿，操。他想看波特被他弄到高潮，弄到叫出声来，弄到双腿软的站不住，趴在他身上哭。

** “我们可是朋友，对不对？” **

波特又补充了一句，这句话让德拉科从幻想中惊醒过来。他抬起头，波特放开了他，重新提上了裤子，脸上是平静的、懒洋洋的微笑。

“不。”德拉科低声说。“不能这样。”

 

德拉科盯着自己同样鼓起来的裤裆，彻彻底底明白了一件事：他想和波特做爱，他想操波特，他想把的老二放进波特身体里去。他想做这些。而波特只是把他当做一个朋友，一个好朋友。波特甚至愿意让他来帮他解决生理问题！他对波特的想法太畸形了—— **你怎么可以想着睡一个把你当做朋友的人呢？而且那个人还有女朋友——** 德拉科觉得这简直太荒谬了。

当然，德拉科仍然认为，用性来维持朋友关系并无不妥。但是现在问题所在在于，他想用性来维持的不再是和波特的朋友关系了。他根本不想和波特做什么狗屁朋友。他想占有波特，那种和朋友完全不搭界的占有。他想要波特，也想要波特要他。他想和波特接吻和波特睡觉。

** 他在爱慕波特。而波特在爱慕另一个女孩。 **

 

德拉科从凳子上跳起来，跑出了更衣室，波特丝毫没有阻拦他的意思。他跑在黄昏黏稠如蜜的阳光里，气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓。他一口气跑到了学校门口，才停下来。

** 我喜欢波特。他小声自言自语。这可太糟糕了。 **

 


	4. 特殊的圣诞礼物

-

一直到圣诞节前夕，德拉科都尽量避免和波特打照面。但是他们还是有三节相同的课：数学课、物理课和化学课，所以他和波特还是常常在教室里和走廊里碰到。但是每当他和波特碰到的时候，德拉科都会赶紧挪开眼睛、走向相反方向。刚开始，波特还会在iMessager上敲他，或者给他的Facebook留个骷髅头表情之类的，后来波特似乎也默认了他们在冷战这个事实，转而把更多的热情投入到了和秋·张的恋爱中。德拉科每次见到他们时他们都好像一对连体婴儿——那样儿真的很恶心，德拉科恨不得跑到波特面前去翻白眼来表示对这种恶劣行径的不满。

当然，他没敢这么做。

他唯一敢做的，就是——坐在食堂里一遍遍地划手机，直到看到波特的ins有了更新，上面是秋·张和他在文具店买圣诞礼物的图片。秋·张手里拿着一条绿色的毛茸茸围巾，而波特手里拿着一只彩色的小盒子。

**“猜猜谁会收到我的圣诞礼物？”**

波特在那上面写。

德拉科有点难过。这有什么好猜的？德拉科恶狠狠地在评论里写： **“不就是你的亲亲女友吗？”** ，他按下Post键，但是随即又右滑把这条删掉了。这句话太糟糕了，这句话让他的嫉妒心昭然若揭，这可不行。

操，他陷入了一场刚刚开始爱慕就失恋的悲惨恋情中。德拉科盯着ins图片上波特咧着嘴的笑容，胸口堵得发慌。

他没办法走出现下任何一个困境：他喜欢波特，而波特有女朋友。如果他不喜欢波特的话，那么现在他不用生气、不用嫉妒、不用每天抓心挠肺地盯着波特的ins和脸书然后推断波特现在在做什么；如果波特没女朋友的话……

如果波特没女朋友的话。德拉科思忖，他会比现在好过点吗？

去和波特告白，然后被拒绝，最后像现在这样，在路上碰到的时候对对方视而不见。德拉科苦涩地想，殊途同归，他的这点心思注定会得不到好结果。他犯了三个致命错误：一是不该喜欢上他的朋友，二是不该喜欢上一个男孩，三……是不该喜欢上哈利·波特。

就在这时德拉科的手机突然震动了两下，他打开手机，看到messenger上多了两条未读信息。他点开，发现时波特发来的。

于是德拉科的手指停在了屏幕上方，没法按下那个对话栏。他希望自己突然失去阅读能力什么的，看波特的短信太让人难受了。他真的很害怕看到什么自己不想看的话，比如请他做参谋给秋·张送什么礼物，或者问他要不要找女伴和他们一起四人约会什么的。他深深地吸了一口气，另一只手握住了餐盘上的冻柠檬水——

如果波特真的说了什么混账话，他就、他就……喝口柠檬水消消气。

对话框上显示一个敲打的表情，德拉科按开那个界面，与此同时他闭上了眼睛，过了足足三秒钟才睁开。睁开的一瞬间他迅速把手机往下划，拉到很多很多天前的聊天界面，他和波特互相辱骂对方的头发“像狗窝”“像油光水滑的核桃”以及“今天踢球吗”的地方，然后他才开始慢慢往上拉聊天界面。

波特半夜敲他问他要化学课的作业答案，他把一坨大便上涂上了圆形眼镜在旁边写了“Harry Potter”，波特问他要不要下午一起踢球赛，以及他们讨论数学课上那个黑人女孩到底正不正点……德拉科顺着他和波特鸡零狗碎的日常闲聊往下拉，每往下划一下都感觉自己更难过一点： **很显然，自从波特有了女朋友之后，他们的聊天频率迅速地下降了。**

德拉科咬着嘴唇把进度条拉到了最底端。

“你有没有准备给我的圣诞礼物？”

“[敲打][敲打][敲打]”

德拉科的心脏突然舒展了。波特在问他要礼物。只有朋友之间才可以互相要礼物。波特根本没生他的气，或者说，波特在主动地和他和解，在缓和他们之间这种沉默的冷战关系。德拉科忍不住微笑了一下，他喝了一口冻柠檬水，准备回复波特，这时波特的信息又来了。

“我给你准备了圣诞礼物。”

德拉科的微笑变得更大了——但他很快控制住自己，在食堂大声笑出来会让人觉得像神经病。德拉科放下冻柠檬水，在裤子上擦了擦手，然后他双手捧着手机，给波特回复消息。

“你准备了什么礼物？”

德拉科发送出去。

“我在食堂门口。”

波特迅速回复过来。

德拉科猛地抬起头，他的目光落到食堂的大门旁，果然，有个穿着黑色大衣的影子在玻璃门后晃来晃去，那头乱糟糟的黑发十分扎眼。

德拉科拽起书包，书包带挂在餐盘上，柠檬水杯哗啦一下翻倒，水和冰块洒上德拉科脖子里的羊毛围巾和书包，迅速地形成一滩丑陋水渍。

操。德拉科骂了一声，他把餐盘拿起来，小心翼翼地扔到旁边的餐具回收桶里，又用手帕仔仔细细抹干了手、按在围巾上吸水，但围巾上还是留下了一块水渍。德拉科叹了一口气，把手帕扔进了垃圾桶，攥着书包带走向了食堂大门。

打开门的时候他深深吸了一口气，冬天冷冽的空气进入他的肺中，连带把他的脑袋也冷却一些。波特转过身来，皱着眉头：“你怎么这么慢啊？你是环绕地球一圈又走到了这里吗？”

“操你妈。”德拉科言简意赅地回答，接着低着头问：“你要给我礼物吗？现在？”

“不然呢？”波特从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，德拉科瞄了一眼，感觉心脏不但舒展开来，而且正在迅速膨胀：那个彩色盒子正是波特在ins上发的照片里的那一只。

现在他觉得自己之前的一切怨恨都可以放下了：波特给他买了圣诞礼物，而且是在和秋·张在一起时买的。他完完全全比得过那个女生——真是的，女生有什么好的？她们又聒噪又烦人。（德拉科·马尔福没有厌女症，但他的确讨厌所有喜欢波特或者波特喜欢的女孩儿）她们知道波特踢球时最爱用的招数吗？她们知道波特更喜欢Xbox还是PS4吗？她们什么都不知道，只有他，德拉科·马尔福，才知道关于哈利·波特的所有细枝末节——从幼儿园到现在，关于波特的一切只有他才知道得清清楚楚。

“这是什么破玩意儿？”德拉科说，他迅速从波特手中夺过了那个盒子，并且牢牢地握在了手心里。

“你自己看。”波特别过脸去了，紧接着，波特显出局促不安的神色，在德拉科拆包装盒的时候他把手机拿出来又放进口袋，终于说到：“你自己先看，我要和秋·张出门去了——再见！”

德拉科拆包装盒的动作停住了。有那么一瞬间他非常想把拆了一半的盒子砸到波特脑袋上，恶狠狠地砸过去，把波特的眼镜砸烂，但是他忍住了。波特窜了出去，迅速地消失在他面前，德拉科拿着那个包装盒，感觉自己像个无聊的大傻逼。醒一醒吧，他听到有人在他脑子里说，你不会真的以为波特是特意给你挑圣诞礼物的吧？这只是他和他女朋友在买东西时 **满额即赠** 的玩意儿罢了。

盒子很小，是银色的，上面系着绿色的缎带，德拉科打开了盖子。里面有一只小小的塑料瓶和一只……U盘？

德拉科愤怒地想，果然，非常的， **满额即赠。**

操。

他拿起那只小塑料瓶，那只瓶子有个尖尖的瓶嘴。

他眯起眼睛看那瓶子上的小字：

**硅基润滑剂。**

德拉科张大了嘴巴，他口袋里的手机这时振动了一下，他摸出手机来，发现是波特的信息。

“怎么样？我觉得你也应该到了需要这玩意的时候了。”

“考虑找个女朋友吗？”

德拉科第一个念头是，先赶紧把这东西藏起来，千万不能让别人发现。

在他匆匆忙忙拉开书包拉链、把那只狗屁的硅基润滑剂塞到书包最底端时，波特的信息又来了：

“记得回家看那个U盘里的东西！非常辣！”

德拉科骂了一句脏话，然后他拿起手机恶狠狠地给波特回消息：

“我不想找女朋友也不想看AV，你这种脑子里只有乱七八糟的人拜托离我远一点！”

“去和你的亲亲女朋友乱搞一通吧！不要再烦我了！”

他按下发送键，觉得脑子清楚了一点。他把U盘和礼物盒子一起扔进了书包，然后悻悻地走出了校门。

 

-

那天剩下的一切都过的很不顺利。晚饭时德拉科和爸爸面对面坐着吃牛排，而电视里播报科学家在 **硅基材料** 的研究中取得了突破性进展， **硅基** 两个字让他如同惊弓之鸟，把手里的刀叉掉到了盘子里。

“你怎么了？”卢修斯问他，“你今天看起来很不对劲。”

“没什么。”德拉科心虚地回答，那玩意还在他书包里放着，他的书包在楼上他自己的卧室里，没人会发现的。但这时他的妈妈纳西莎从楼上走下来，手里拎着他的衣服和书包：“德拉科？后天就是圣诞节了，我要给你洗洗衣服，书包也顺便洗一洗吧？”

“不不不不不不需要！”德拉科把手里的刀叉扔下跑出去，一把从纳西莎的手里抢过书包。“它挺干净的！”德拉科底气不足地说，然后悲哀地发现书包正前方有一块上午洒上的污渍。

这下纳西莎和卢修斯都感觉到了不对劲，他们互相对视了一眼，但是什么都没有说，只是盯着德拉科。而德拉科提着书包迅速溜进了自己的房间，并且反锁了门。

“我不吃饭了！”

他隔着门宣布。

他检查了三遍自己的的确确锁好了门，然后他把钢琴凳子搬到了门口，之后他抱着书包坐到了桌子前。

波特到底搞什么鬼，为什么要送给他硅基润滑剂啊？

德拉科把手伸进书包摸索，掏出了那个有尖尖瓶口的瓶子，然后他把它迅速地放进了抽屉里，并且谨慎地用一摞笔记本压在了它上方。

还有U盘。德拉科叹了一口气，伸手按开了桌子上电脑的开关钮。

如果里面真的是AV的话，他一定要去打爆哈利·波特的头。

电脑屏幕亮起来了，他把U盘插到主机接口上去，可移动磁盘的文件夹立刻“叮”一声跳出来，德拉科迅速地把耳机插进耳机孔里，把耳机扣到了自己耳朵上。

他双击那个文件夹图标。

里面有一个文本文件，很小，还有一个视频文件。

德拉科点开了那个视频文件。

电脑屏幕陷入了一片黑暗，德拉科攥紧了拳头。

耳机里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

接着，视频中有一盏暗淡的蓝色灯亮起来，然后窸窸窣窣的声音变得更大了。

德拉科突然产生了一种奇怪的想法——波特不会给他看什么变态恐怖分尸片吧？

这让他哆嗦了一下，又感觉到了隐隐约约的兴奋。

（我真的很变态，德拉科想）

灯光明亮了一些，镜头也不再晃动，视频里出现了一个人影，好像是那个人终于安装好了镜头。

“喂喂喂。”视频里的人说。

德拉科触电一般从椅子上蹦起来，然后他迅速摘下耳机、按下暂停键。

操。那是波特。他盯着视频里不甚清楚的那个人影想，波特给他录了段视频。

**“很——辣——哦。”**

他想起上午波特对他说的话。

德拉科开始感觉到了紧张，他有点不想看下去了——谁知道波特到底会搞什么变态的东西？加上那个被他压在抽屉里的硅基润滑剂，现在德拉科觉得自己好像在一步一步往波特布置好的陷阱里跳。真的，他已经非常非常非常非常非常忍耐了！他对波特和女朋友卿卿我我的恶劣行径报之以白眼，而不是去把那家伙拖到卫生间去……操他，他已经做得够好了！如果波特再给他什么不恰当的信号，德拉科咽了一口口水——

那就是波特自找的。不是他不遵守“朋友法则”。

德拉科重新把耳机扣到头上，然后他关掉了卧室的灯，在黑暗中按下了播放键。

“听得到我讲话吗？”视频里的波特把那盏蓝色的灯对准了自己的脸，德拉科看到，那家伙正穿着上次体育课抢过去的、原本属于德拉科的那件衬衣。那衣服对于波特来说有点大了，显得空空荡荡的，而且波特解开了领口的三颗扣子。

这绝绝对对不应该是穿衬衣的正确方式！

德拉科捂住了脸。

“嘿，相机应该正常开始工作了……德拉科？”

德拉科随着视频里波特的声音慢慢抬起了头。

电脑屏幕里的波特看起来离他如此近，他的气声穿过耳机的动圈传到德拉科鼓膜上，让德拉科觉得有点难堪。视频里波特眨动着眼睛，结结巴巴地说着：

“呃，我觉得你看到这个的时候应该是在圣诞节假期前……所以，圣诞节快乐，那个，这个就作为你的圣诞礼物了，这个视频，呃，U盘你当然也可以留着，之后用来存作业什么的，它容量还蛮大的，真的。”

靠，德拉科小声对“视频波特”说，你以为你在干什么，录制U盘使用说明书吗？

视频里的波特很显然并没有打算接着说U盘的事，他对着镜头举起一个小瓶子，德拉科咬住嘴唇，那个该死的瓶子他再也熟悉不过了：见鬼的硅基润滑剂。

“我应该还会送你这个。”波特接着说，“光线不太好，宿舍要查熄灯的，这个是小夜灯……说起小夜灯，我觉得可能你可以考虑送我盏夜灯做圣诞礼物，真的，这盏灯太暗了，我晚上赶作业都快要瞎了……”

很好，现在这个视频变成了现有夜灯产品的对比测评视频。

但德拉科还是掏出手机，打开了Ecost和Amazon，在输入框里输入了“护眼夜灯”。

“……不过这些都不是重点啦。操。”波特终于结束了关于“夜灯”的长篇大论。“啊，已经五分钟了吗？我要不要重新录一下……算了，喂！德拉科！我知道你肯定觉得我这个视频很傻，但是这之前的都不算数！我是要和你说这个！”

“好。行。都可以。”德拉科干巴巴地对电脑屏幕说，“你快点开始吧。”他顺手按下了手机支付界面上的确认键。

随着“下单成功”的叮咚声，视频里的波特又一次把硅基润滑剂举到了镜头面前。

“这个，马尔福，我送你这个做圣诞礼物。”波特用平板的语气说着，但德拉科觉得他好像脸红了（谁知道呢，有可能是灯光问题）——“这个是，硅基润滑剂，我知道你的脑子就像塞鼻涕虫的脑子一样不好使，所以，我特意给你录个产品介绍视频——”波特停下来，举起水杯喝了一口水，德拉科盯着那条白皙脖颈上的喉结突出又收回，心想如果此时此刻吻在那里一定感觉很奇特。

**“来教你怎么用。”**

视频里的波特舔了舔嘴唇，德拉科的裤子当即紧绷起来。

 


	5. 硅基润滑剂产品使用指南

-

德拉科感到目眩神迷。

视频里波特在往手上挤润滑剂，一大堆，黏黏糊糊地在他的手指上闪闪发光。接着他对着镜头张开了腿，德拉科这才发现那家伙除了他的衬衣以外什么都没有穿。

这是他第一次见到波特的那玩意儿，他看到的时候下意识地闭上了眼睛。这感觉很怪，他在电脑屏幕上看波特对他露出老二和屁股来，简直像在看GV时发现男主角是波特一样。接着他慢慢地把画面放大，再放大，直到波特老二上的青筋都分毫毕现地呈现在他面前。昏暗蓝色灯光中那玩意闪动着湿漉漉的光泽。

 **“宿舍很热。”** 视频里波特小声说，“罗恩不在宿舍，宿舍的空调机坏掉了，没办法关上暖风。”

 **“非常热。”** 他又说。

于是德拉科觉得波特宿舍里的热气透过电脑屏幕滚滚而来，直直地扑向他，热浪汹涌，涌到他的小腹和老二上，他也开始出汗。屏幕里波特的股间滴下汗珠，而他的脸红扑扑的。波特摘掉了他的眼镜——这不是个明智的选择，因为这样德拉科可以毫无阻碍地看到波特那两只腌癞蛤蟆似的、碧绿的眼珠了，这让他觉得脑子也跟着烧了起来。

德拉科拉开了自己的内裤。

“硅基润滑剂，”波特说，“比水性润滑剂润滑度更好。”

波特近乎在喃喃自语，他把镜头拉近，于是德拉科清楚地看到了波特老二下长着稀疏阴毛的那块儿洞口。操。波特把那一团润滑剂都抹到了那里，接着他开始研磨那儿，一根手指在那里揉来揉去，试探性地往里面戳手指，而他的另一只手在撸动他的阴茎。

润滑剂在皮肤上滑动发出轻微的噗呲声。

德拉科就是在这时受不了的，他开始对着屏幕撸动自己的老二，想象那只正在波特后穴上研磨的手指是他自己的。而这时屏幕里波特开始喘息，喘息声越来越密集，那只原本在那转来转去的手指已经进去了半截。

“德拉科。”视频里的波特小声说，“我现在在想象是 **你** 在操我。”

德拉科愣住了。现在他的老二正笔挺地竖立在空气中，但他无暇顾及。他按下键盘，回放刚刚那句话。

波特说： **“德拉科，我现在在想象是你在操我。”**

德拉科射了出来。这来得猝不及防，他的喉咙里发出一声含糊的类似呜咽的声音。精液一股股往外喷出，有一些甚至溅到了电脑屏幕上，于是看起来就好像他射在了波特脸上一样。这让德拉科有种莫名其妙的快感，他盯着嘴角边有他精液的波特在镜头里用手指操着他自己，过了几秒钟，他用纸巾擦了擦沾满精液的手、拿起手机拨通了波特的电话。

 

过了很长时间，德拉科觉得好像过去了一个世纪，波特才接起了电话。

波特说：“喂？”

德拉科清了清嗓子，开口说话：“我……”

但这个单词还没说完，他发现自己的声音沙哑得厉害，他拼命吞咽口水，然后艰难地说下去：“我看了U盘。”

电话那头好像传来一声什么东西掉下的巨大砰声。

波特说：“哦……你看过了。”

德拉科赶紧说：“还没看完。”

波特说：“哦。”

为什么波特听起来是这种反应？

德拉科把手机换了一只手，小心翼翼地问：“你录这个视频，是什么意思？”

“操。”他听到波特在那头骂了一声，“你真的不明白吗？”

“不是很明白。”德拉科真诚地承认。“就我现在看来，这个视频非常像你在给我看一个你自导自演拍摄的GV。”

“你竟然知道GV这个词，看来你还没有完全蠢到家。”

波特挖苦道。

他们的谈话再次陷入了尴尬的迷局中。德拉科对着电脑，慢慢蜷缩起双腿，抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，而那头波特也没有出声。电话线勤勤恳恳传递他们各自的呼吸声。

“操你妈。德拉科。”

波特终于开口了。

在德拉科可以骂回去之前，波特抢过了话头，他问道：“你没有看完吗？你在电脑前吗？你看到了哪里？”

“我，我看到你把你自己的手伸进了那、那儿。”德拉科抠着鼠标说，“你说你在想象那是我在操你。”

“你想这样吗？”波特轻声问。

“哪样？”

**“操、我。”**

德拉科大声地喘了一口气，心脏开始急速地跳动，快要突破胸腔。

“我——想。”他低声承认。

波特笑起来了，波特的笑声像某种兽类的爪子，在他腹股沟处挠出热而痒的情痕。德拉科感觉到软掉的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来了。

“那你接着看下去。”波特说，“告诉我你看到了什么。”

于是德拉科按下了播放键。视频里的波特开始挺动腰身，放进自己后穴的手指变成了两根。这感觉太奇怪了——他的电脑屏幕里有一个正在操自己的波特，而他的手机里有一个正在和他说话的波特。

“你放进那儿的手指变成了两根。”德拉科含糊不清地对手机说到。

“唔。”波特问道，“我看起来舒服吗？”

“你看起来蛮舒服的。”

“不会比被别人的老二操更舒服的。”波特轻轻地哼了一声，对德拉科说，“德拉科，你看着那儿，想一想是你的老二……在我屁股里动。”

这句话让德拉科和哈利·波特都陷入了羞耻感中。手机烫得吓人，德拉科虚弱地问到：“波特，你为什么一定要和我说这些？”

他们在互相说着一些很不合适的话。他们在调情，或者说，他们在在做Phone Sex。非常严格意义上来讲。可是这一切对德拉科而言有点太过好了，好得突如其来、莫名其妙。波特为什么会录这种视频给他？还在这里诱惑他、折磨他、驱使他在欲望下成为他的奴隶——波特究竟为什么这么做？他有女朋友，他根本不喜欢德拉科。

德拉科叹了一口气，而手机那头还没有声音。

视频里的波特在揉弄他自己的乳首，他捏着自己的乳头，以挑逗的姿态看着镜头，仿佛在和德拉科对视。紧接着波特脱下了那件穿着聊胜于无的、属于德拉科的衬衣，然后把那衬衣放在他老二上磨蹭，直到德拉科看到有粘稠的精液粘在了那件衣服上。

**“因为我想和你做。真的。”**

手机那头突然传来了波特的声音。

波特在那头问到：“我猜我录的视频快要结束了？”

德拉科敲键盘看了看进度条。

“嗯。”

“那我猜你应该现在会用硅基润滑剂了，对不对？”

“……对。”

“那我们 **做** 吧。”

德拉科又一次产生了按住波特狠狠抽那人屁股的施虐欲望，和上次他在更衣室想对波特施暴的欲望如出一辙。波特正在电话那头和他说“我们做吧”，却不和他说明他们为什么要做、他们做了算什么、波特究竟把他当什么。他对波特的含糊其辞感到无力，这种无力让他恨不得现在就去拽住波特的头发、掰开波特的嘴，狠狠地去咬那张惯于胡说八道、指使人的嘴，去掐住那家伙的腰把他摁到墙壁上去然后操到他屁股都肿起来——

当然，这些都是不可能的。德拉科把脸埋进了睡衣里。

“什么时候？”他听到自己问波特。

“明天如何？罗恩回家过圣诞节了，宿舍只有我一个人。”

“好。”德拉科闷声回答。

“对了——”波特的语气突然变得轻快起来。“记得今天做好你的化学作业，明天顺便带给我抄——不对，带给我参考。斯内普的作业真的很难。”

说完波特挂掉了电话。

德拉科握着发烫的手机，呆滞片刻——

**波特到底是什么大混球啊？！**

 


	6. 来帮我写化学作业吧

德拉科站在一扇门的面前。

他在这扇门面前已经站了二十分钟了。

我不用这么紧张的。德拉科对自己说，我只需要敲门进去，把化学作业递给波特让他抄完（或者说，是参考完）——

然后睡一下他认识十几年的古怪朋友哈利·波特。

这听起来蛮简单的，真的。德拉科对自己说，一点都不难。只需要和波特说，“我要开始操你了”，然后脱掉裤子，让波特也脱掉裤子，把波特给他的硅基润滑剂拿出来挤在波特的屁股中间，把他的老二插进去再抽出来，抽出来再插进去，直到他和波特都射为止。这听起来真的很简单。

放屁！

德拉科脑子里爆发出这么一句怒喝。

这一点都不简单——这太难了。现在他应该整理一下自己的处境：他喜欢波特、他不知道波特知不知道他喜欢他、波特想和他做爱、他不知道波特为什么想和他做爱、波特有女朋友、波特有女朋友却想被他操。

这真的太难了。德拉科感觉自己陷入了某种奇怪的漩涡中，无法脱身。

就在这时他面前那扇门开了，德拉科原本撑在门框上，现在一个趔趄倒向了房间内。

哈利·波特身上穿着那件原本属于德拉科的衬衣和一条短的过分的绿色松紧带短裤，正赤着脚站在地板上，注视着德拉科。

德拉科尴尬地站起身来，关上房间门：“我，我来给你化学作业。”

波特点了点头：“哦。”

波特的寝室是个二人间，他和他的黄鼠狼朋友罗恩韦斯莱住在这。寝室是个四四方方的正方形，门对面是一面墙的窗户，窗户两边靠墙各放着两只床，床前各有一张书桌。

这房间可真够乱的。

德拉科四下环顾，看到了随处摊放的书本、毛衣、制服和棒球球棒，波特睡在靠门边的床上，他的床上乱七八糟卷着一床被子，德拉科还注意到那上面有两条皱巴巴的短裤——他赶紧把目光从那儿挪开，结果又看到了挂在窗户前的、一排滴水的白色内裤。

那纺织物在光线照射下显得半透明，水滴从针线缝中滴下，“啪嗒、啪嗒”滴到地板上放着的水盆里，溅起水花。德拉科突然感觉他十分愿意去做那只水盆，呆在那里，张大嘴巴，等待从波特内裤上滴下的水“啪嗒、啪嗒”掉下来。

他摇了摇脑袋，把这个想法驱赶出去。

波特的衬衣敞着怀，他在房间里走来走去，有时候德拉科会看到缝隙里露出的两只红点，每当他看到一次时他就会感觉到脸上变烫一次。波特给他拿来水杯，递到他面前：

“喝水。”

德拉科拿过水杯。

波特把化学作业放到他乱得可怕的书桌上，坐到床沿上开始翻作业。德拉科想了一会儿，也坐到了波特的床上，屁股只挨着床面一点儿。

波特在看他的化学练习本，光裸的腿在空中晃来晃去、晃来晃去。

“别晃了。”德拉科有点恼怒地对波特说。

波特看了他一眼，停止腿上的动作，把腿一抬、一搭，放到了德拉科腿上。

现在波特整个人侧躺在床沿，腿搁在德拉科身上，仰面举着德拉科的化学作业本看。

德拉科盯着波特放在他腿上的、细瘦的小腿。

这是暗号吗？德拉科想，波特在和他说现在可以做了吗？

但是波特突然又坐起来，把化学作业本放到了德拉科眼皮底下：

“这个步骤，为什么要加这个步骤？”

操。

德拉科只好放下水杯，放下对波特肢体语言的研究进程，转而去研究那道化学题。方程式在他眼前变成了波特的两条腿，晃来晃去，晃来晃去。

波特的脚蹬在了他的腿上，德拉科用铅笔在草稿纸上配平方程式。还原性氧化性，他默默计算化学价。波特的脚在他大腿上游走，波特的脚停在了他的裤裆上。

“你做出来了吗？”波特问他，同时轻轻地踩着他的那地方，德拉科感觉到下腹一阵热流涌过，接着他意识到自己已经勃起了。

“没有。”德拉科窘迫地回答。

波特翻了一个白眼：“你根本不专心嘛，德拉科。”他的脚还在那儿捣乱，但他看起来非常正经、非常严肃，“做题的时候，怎么还能顾得上—— **勃、起** ——呢？”

“闭嘴。操你妈。”德拉科恶狠狠地对波特说，他又一次被这家伙戏弄了。

波特闭上了嘴， （他竟然真的闭嘴了，德拉科还蛮惊讶的）然后他从不知道哪里掏出了个什么玩意儿塞到了嘴里，在嘴里转来转去，发出叮叮咚咚的响声。

德拉科发现自己完全不会配平方程式了，他对波特说：“你嘴里在吃什么？你好烦人。”

“这个吗？”波特张开嘴冲他露出里面一颗白色的球体，“口嚼球，你要试试吗？”

“我不要——”

但是德拉科的拒绝根本没用，因为波特迅速地从自己的嘴里掏出了那只球，塞进了德拉科嘴里。“不许动。”波特对他说，德拉科楞住了，就在他愣神的功夫，波特迅速从书桌的一堆废纸里掏出了胶带，并且飞快地扯下两截粘上了德拉科的嘴。

现在，德拉科嘴尴尬地张开着一条缝，胶带贴在他的脸上，他的皮肤被拉扯的发疼。他没法把嘴张开也没办法完全闭上，而口嚼球在他口腔里卡着，他感觉自己口水快要流出来了。

这太丢人了。

在他伸手把胶布扯开之前，波特又迅速地钳住了他的手腕，并且从乱七八糟的被子里摸出了一副毛茸茸的手铐——“这是什么玩意儿？！”德拉科想大叫，但是只能发出一些很奇怪的哼哼声，这种哼哼声听起来非常无力，把波特给逗笑了。

“你最好不要动。”波特对他咧开嘴，笑容非常无辜，好像他只是在帮德拉科掸掉身上的灰尘似的。

他把手铐的一只戴在德拉科的手腕上，另一边铐到了床柱上。如法炮制地，波特从被子里摸出了另一副手铐，把德拉科的另一只手也铐到了另一只床柱上。

现在德拉科躺在床上，嘴上被贴着胶带、而手动弹不得，波特跨坐在他腰上，屁股紧紧贴在他腹部。

波特把衬衣往两边拽了拽，于是他赤裸的上身现在完完全全显示在德拉科眼中了。德拉科觉得自己的口水分泌得过分多，他的嘴唇边开始有凉意，口水似乎马上就要顺着他的嘴角留下来了。

这可真丢人。

“我在更衣室和你暗示过一次，”波特轻声对他说，“上麦格的物理课是第二次——足球比赛后是第三次，德拉科，你好像每次都在假装听不懂我的意思。”

我怎么知道你什么意思！德拉科试图用眼神去反驳波特，但是波特朝他俯下了身，手指捏住了他的下巴，接着说：“昨天你又给我打电话，说实话，德拉科，你不是傻，就是故意在装傻，你到底是哪种？”

我绝对不傻，一定是你的话说的太不明白了。德拉科用眼神反讥。

但是波特忽略了他的眼神，他把自己那条绿色短裤脱下来，紧接着把内裤也脱下来，并且迅速地扒掉了德拉科的裤子。在他摘掉德拉科内裤的时候德拉科绞紧了双腿——太羞耻了，被波特按在床上还被波特脱掉衣服，他没法儿接受这个。

波特似乎一点都不着急，他把德拉科的那玩意摆在了自己臀缝中间，而他自己拽着德拉科没有脱掉的毛衣领口，开始前前后后蹭着那儿。这他妈简直就像GV，德拉科想，他不受控制地再度胀大，生殖器挺立，快要戳破那条可怜的内裤。而波特也勃起了，他弯下腰，让他的老二隔着内裤和德拉科的老二挨在一起，一条火热的炭，烧在德拉科内裤外面。

“你到底想怎么样？”德拉科含含糊糊、试图发出这些音节。“为什么不能普普通通地做呢？”

波特支着下巴、问他：“勃起得这么快吗？你喜欢这个？”

我不喜欢！我绝对不喜欢！德拉科想大吼大叫。

波特把手从他毛衣下伸进去，开始抚摸德拉科的胸口和锁骨：“我真的很生你的气，德拉科。”

波特很快用实际行动证明了他在生德拉科的气这一条，他用力地撕扯开了德拉科的内裤，并且用手握住了那玩意儿，接着，德拉科瞪大眼睛看到，波特用嘴含住了那地方。

温暖的口腔包围住他性器的那一瞬间，德拉科觉得自己整个脑子都开始沸腾起来。他想动，想在波特嘴里抽插，想解开这副操蛋的手铐去按住波特的头让他把他的老二含得更深，他想把波特弄得咳嗽连连、呛出眼泪。他哀嚎了一声，口嚼球在他嘴里滚动，胶带被他呼出的水汽湿润，变得黏黏糊糊，随着他哀嚎的动作在他脸上滑动。

别这样。德拉科闭上眼睛，感觉到波特正在嘬弄他铃口前端。这会让我崩溃的。我在暗恋的朋友要让我操他已经很不可思议了，而现在我被绑在这里，波特在给我做口活——

德拉科很快射了出来，波特摸着他老二的方式让他舒服死了，而手铐紧紧地勒着他的手腕，手腕上的痛感加剧了他下体感受到的快感，让他的高潮来的非常猛烈。

波特又一次抬起头来看着他：

“真快啊，德拉科。”

他擦着嘴边遗留的精液。

“这可不行。”

波特拿来了那个塑料瓶子——装在德拉科书包里的硅基润滑剂。他挤出一大堆透明的液体在手上，背对德拉科的脸坐在了德拉科胸膛上：现在，波特的屁股一览无余地出现在德拉科面前，和昨天那个视频中的如出一辙，来得更有冲击力。

波特沾满润滑剂的手指落在了那个地方，德拉科看着波特把手指按到那里，开始慢慢、慢慢地旋转、研磨。

接着，波特又一次叼住了德拉科软下去的阴茎。

现在他们以一种奇特的方式呆在波特的狭窄小床上：德拉科的两只手被铐在两只床柱上，下身赤裸，上身仍然穿着衬衣和毛衣，而波特坐在他的胸口上，趴着舔弄他的阴茎，屁股正对着他的脸——而波特的手在自己的屁眼里进进出出，润滑剂噗嗤噗嗤响，甚至溅到了德拉科的脸上。

波特操弄自己的幅度变大了，他的双腿夹紧了德拉科的腰身，头开始在德拉科双腿之间磨蹭，吸吮德拉科阴茎发出的声音和他手指在自己屁股中抠动的声音夹杂在一起，让德拉科又一次硬到发涨了。他的口水早就浸湿了那两条胶带，顺着他的嘴边流到枕头上，黏糊糊的一片——

这真的是场酷刑。德拉科慢慢地抬高腰身，去暗示波特含的再深些——

就在这时，一阵急促的手机铃声响了起来。

操。

波特停下了他的动作，口腔离开德拉科的阴茎（“别挪开。”德拉科含含糊糊地讲。）他从德拉科身上坐起来，下了床，手指依然停留在自己的臀缝里，屁股上闪动着亮晶晶的润滑剂光芒。

“有人给我打电话。”波特说，他从地板上捡起他的手机，然后坐到了一张凳子上，蜷起双腿，股间泥泞的粉色部位和阴毛都被德拉科收进眼底——接着波特接起了电话。

波特怎么会是这样儿的？德拉科绝望地想，波特给除了他以外的别的人——男人女人，看过他这副样子吗？德拉科的嫉妒心又一次爆炸了。他的阴茎孤独地挺立在那儿，而波特正在那里一脸无所谓地接着电话（尽管他的嘴和脸都通红）。

“是秋。”波特突然捂住话筒，对德拉科说。

这一下，德拉科的嫉妒心不但爆炸了，而且炸裂开的碎片全部在空中变成了无数个新的、盛满愤怒和恨意的炸弹，又一次引爆。他的胸腔发痛，他的脑仁像针扎一般疼，他脸上的胶带由于浸满口水软软地掉了下去，于是他咬字不清地大喊道：

“操操操操操操操你波特！”

他真的在往波特的陷阱里跳。

波特懒洋洋地对他微笑了一下，接着接那个秋·张打来的电话。

“……好，可以。还不错啦总之。好，我记住啦！”

波特对着电话露出了一个甜蜜的微笑。

德拉科疯狂拽动手铐、恶狠狠地踢着床板，波特在给他女朋友打电话，在他和德拉科说想让德拉科操他的时候给他的女朋友打电话！德拉科试图摸索那手铐上解开的按钮，但总是差一点儿。

“我会去找你的，嗯，我保证。”波特还在接那个傻逼的电话。

德拉科扭动着手腕，使劲去够那个两个圆环之间、小小的凸起按钮。

一声轻微的咔嚓响了起来，但波特并没有听到，他还在和他那个亲亲女朋友打电话。德拉科默不作声地解开了另一只手铐。

波特终于挂掉了电话，朝床边走了过来，在他要坐下来的一瞬间，德拉科从床上弹了起来，飞快地抓住了波特的肩膀和手腕。

他“呸”地一声吐掉了嘴里的口嚼球，用衣袖擦了擦嘴边的水渍。

“你是不是玩得很开心？”德拉科沉着脸、咬着牙问到。

波特瞪大了眼睛，操，那模样活像他是个无辜的受害者似的。

“你，你的手铐……”波特结结巴巴地说。

德拉科“哼”了一声，把波特推到了床上。

现在他是个复仇者，他睚眦必报，要把波特对他做的一切可恶事情全部反击回去——他把那两只手铐戴在了波特的脚踝上，然后把它们分别绑到了床柱上。

“我恨你。”德拉科郑重和波特宣布这一点，接着他开始使劲地去啃咬波特的嘴唇、去发泄似的在波特的肩窝上吸吮、他的手指（被手铐折磨的发红的手指）去用力抠弄波特的乳首和他的阴茎。波特被德拉科突如其来的暴行吓到了，开始发出不满的哼声。

“你不是想让啊我操你吗？波特？”德拉科闷闷地问，他拿过那瓶该死的硅基润滑剂，挤出来，用力擦在波特臀缝中间，“那我就操你。”

于是他一手握住了波特的两只手腕、把它们放在波特头上方，另一只手卡住波特的腰，然后狠狠地撞进了波特的体内。

波特短促地惊叫了一声，肠道收缩，差点把德拉科弄射，这让德拉科感到更加生气。他开始狠狠地在波特身体里冲撞，每一下都把波特撞得颤抖起来——老天爷，他一直在幻想插进波特身体里会是什么样的滋味，今天他终于体会到了——

如同毒药鸩酒一般令人销魂。

他挺动腰身操着波特，一下比一下更狠，波特开始喘息，然后开始叫出声来，带着哭腔，阴茎涨的发红，手臂拼命摆动想去摸那儿。

“不可以。”德拉科对波特说，“你别想摸你那儿，我要操到你射为止。”

“拜托了，德拉科——”波特拼命挣扎，“太快了，我——”

德拉科却感觉到快乐，他在操波特，发狠命的那种，波特在哭，在挣扎，在扭动他的身体，这很棒。波特被他操的老二发红，他快要高潮了，波特要被他弄到高潮了！

他放开波特的手腕，低下头去黏黏糊糊地寻找波特的嘴唇，去亲吻他。

波特的屁股夹紧，然后他们两个都射了出来。

“操你。德拉科。”

波特气喘吁吁地说，眼睛慢慢睁开，里面湿漉漉的。

“是我操的你。”

德拉科纠正他。

他们的老二贴在一起，嘴也贴在一起，德拉科觉得这不是个好时候，但他觉得如果他再不问明白他想知道的事，他可能真的要疯掉了。

“我想问你——”德拉科轻声说，感到窘迫。

“——秋·张不是我的女朋友。”波特轻声说。

德拉科愣住了，他张大了嘴巴，愣愣地看着哈利·波特。

“求你闭上嘴，你看起来像条傻狗。”

“真、真的吗？”德拉科不可置信地问，“可，可是，你们……不，你为什么和我说，她是你的女朋友？”

“因为我想让你这个榆木脑袋，”波特的眼神可疑地飘向了别的地方，“知道我也是有女生在喜欢的。”

德拉科感到更加迷惑了：“我为什么要知道这个？”

波特重新瞪上了德拉科，他看起来脸红得快要炸裂了：“因为……我想让你睡我！”

“你住嘴！”在德拉科能张嘴问下一个问题前，波特迅速地用手盖住了德拉科的嘴巴，“你是全世界最蠢的蠢蛋！我没见过比你脑子还烂的人！你就是全天下第一大傻逼！德拉科·马尔福——我真后悔在幼儿园里认识你！”

“你干嘛骂我！”德拉科甩开波特的手，大声质问。

“给我解开脚上的东西！大傻逼！”

德拉科气死了，但他还是从床上滑下来、给波特打开了那两只毛茸茸的手铐（脚铐）。

哈利·波特气势汹汹地跳下床，虽然现在他身上的衬衣皱皱巴巴、屁股发红、满身精液，但他看起来威风凛凛，像一个要讨伐敌人的将军。

将军波特冲到窗户前，把那一溜儿滴水的内裤从晾衣绳上扯下来，然后风一样冲到了德拉科面前，把它们一股脑儿拍在了德拉科脸上。

“你要干嘛——唔！”

波特隔着那堆内裤咬了德拉科一口。

“不许拿开，不许看我！”波特大声宣布，“操你妈，德拉科，我想让你操我，因为我每天晚上都会梦到你操我，所以我才会每天洗这么多内裤——你这个混蛋，傻逼，脑子里塞满鼻涕虫的白鼬——我讨厌死你了！”

德拉科觉得自己变成了一个失去大脑的水盆。波特内裤上的水“啪嗒、啪嗒”滴落到他脸上，而他咀嚼着波特刚刚的那番话，心脏好像变成了某种轻飘飘的烟雾，正在慢慢慢慢的散开。

他在纺织物下露出了一个近乎愚蠢的微笑。

“波特，”他谨慎地措辞，“我可不可以把这些理解为，你一直都没喜欢过那女孩？你……是在喜欢我吗？”

纺织物外的世界沉默了几秒钟，德拉科的心脏再一次七上八下地跳起来。

突然，他的眼前变得一片光亮，波特扯掉了他脑袋上的那堆白色内裤，捧住了德拉科的脸。

“从我发现只要我看到金头发、灰眼睛的男孩就会想躺下来被他们操到哭的时候，我就知道我在喜欢你了——虽然你是个傻蛋。”

然后德拉科得到了一个黏糊糊的吻，吻里带着口嚼球、内裤、洗衣粉的味道。

但这个吻还是非常美妙。

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOFTER找我玩吧！ ID：独眼肥龙龙


End file.
